fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Supports (Fates)
With Male Corrin C Support * Corrin: Hello, Anna. * Anna: Oh, Corrin. I'm glad I ran into you! I just got some nice weapons in. Piping hot, fresh off the forge. * Corrin: New weapons...? Sorry, but I think I'm all set with weapons at the moment. * Anna: Oh... How about some armor, then? * Corrin: I just got this armor last week. Sorry... I think I'm good there, too. * Anna: I see... ...Oh. I know! I also got something totally new and truly amazing! * Corrin: Truly amazing? * Anna: Yes... It's this... flower! * Corrin: It's extraordinarily beautiful, but what makes it so amazing? * Anna: So glad you asked! It's the meaning behind this flower's name––opulary. Opulary literally means "good fortunes." * Corrin: "Good fortunes"? * Anna: Yes. The more of these you have, the more good things will be drawn to you. * Corrin: Hrm. If that's true, it certainly would be amazing! * Anna: So...have I piqued your interest? Would you like one? * Corrin: You know what? Sure, I'll buy one. * Anna: Heehee, thanks for the sale. Good things are coming your way! B Support * Anna: Hey, Corrin. I just got some nice weapons in. Piping hot, fresh off the forge. * Corrin: Hrm? Like I mentioned the other day, I'm all set for weapons right now. * Anna: The other day? ...I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're set, you don't need any. How about some armor instead? * Corrin: I... No, I'm fine in the armor department too. I'm having the most intense feeling of déjà vu... * Anna: Huh? I definitely didn't ask you... ...Oh, I just remembered! I also have something amazing in stock. Just look at this flower! * Corrin: That flower... * Anna: It might seem like your average, ordinary flower, but it's not! Its name... * Corrin: I know. It means "good fortunes," and good things will happen to me if I have a bunch, right? * Anna: That's it exac––wait, how...? * Corrin: You know how! You told me the other day. I even bought this one from you! * Anna: ... ...Ah, I see. I know exactly what happened. Corrin, you met one of my sisters. * Corrin: One of your sisters? * Anna: This might come as a shock to you, but... My sisters and I... We all look the same, have the same name, and do the same job. There are many, many Annas, just like me, all over the world. * Corrin: What?! Wait...wait just a second. How is that even... * Anna: Don't worry; I'm the Anna you saved from the brigands. The rest is up to you to believe or not. * Corrin: No, I believe you... Now that you mention it, I feel like I've seen you in many different places before... * Anna: I'm sure you have. Now then, back to business! Would you like to buy a flower from me? You haven't bought one from me yet, after all. * Corrin: ...I suppose you're right. Sure, I'll buy one. * Anna: Heehee, thanks for the sale. Good things are coming your way! A Support * Anna: Corrin, thanks for taking time to talk with me today. * Corrin: Of course. What's on your mind? * Anna: ...I need to apologize. I wasn't being completely honest the other day. * Corrin: Huh? * Anna: I do have many sisters that look like me and share the same name, but... the Annas who sold you the first flower and the second flower...were both me. * Corrin: ... You're making my head hurt. * Anna: I'm really sorry, Corrin. When it comes to making money, some of my ideas can get a little...shady. * Corrin: Shady how? * Anna: You see, I thought...if I pretended to be my sisters, I could keep selling you flowers. ...I'm sorry. I'm really truly sorry. * Corrin: Why did you decide to come clean? You could have kept quiet about all this. * Anna: A merchant who has to lie to her friends to make a profit isn't worthy of her job. I'll return your money, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. * Corrin: You can keep the money. There's nothing that needs forgiveness. I think it was an honest sale. * Anna: What? * Corrin: I liked the flowers you offered me, so I paid you fairly for them. I didn't buy the second flower just because I thought you were a different Anna. * Anna: Hmm... I suppose if you look at it that way... * Corrin: Besides, aren't good things supposed to happen if I collect more of them? Thanks to those sales, I got to see a softer side of you. I consider myself lucky. * Anna: Really? You're kind to say that, but... now I'm starting to worry you might be a little...too kind...for your own good. Corrin. I'm going to share some tricks to always avoid making bad deals. * Corrin: Really? You'd do that for me? That's great! * Anna: Annnd that's step one: don't be so quick to trust people! Oh well. Consider this a special one-time offer. I'll teach you all you need to know. S Support *'Anna:' Corrin, I received a letter that said "good fortunes." Was it from you? *'Corrin:' Hello, Anna. Take a look over there. *'Anna:' These...are the same type of flower that I sold you. You've filled an entire planter with them? It's gorgeous! *'Corrin:' Yep. I bought a few more after the two from you and learned how to grow them. Look - I was even able to make a bouquet. *'Anna:' It's so pretty. *'Corrin:' I'd like for you to have it, since you taught me the meaning behind these flowers. *'Anna:' Really? You're sure? Oh, thank you, thank you! *'Corrin:' ... *'Anna:' Corrin, what's wrong? *'Corrin:' Well, I mentioned the meaning behind these flowers... *'Anna:' That having a lot of them will draw good things to you! *'Corrin:' Exactly, and look at all the flowers I've got. I'm going to need all of the positive energy they can attract today. Ehem. Anna, will you marry me? *'Anna:' Hmmmmm. *'Corrin:' Is...is that a no? *'Anna:' ...Corrin. *'Corrin:' Y-yes? *'Anna:' You are brilliant. I love you. *'Corrin:' Huh? *'Anna:' Rings are so old fashioned. We can make flowers the only proper way to propose. We'll...gently...remind people that it takes a lot of flowers to really make things work! People will start competing with each other over who proposed with a larger bouquet. Once we get our flower garden growing, we'll start a trend that'll rake in the dough! Corrin, I accept your proposal. Let's become the world's best merchants! *'Corrin:' Thank you...I think? Are we still taking about the same thing? *'Anna:' We'll need to have lots of children, too. They'll all be merchants, of course. Working together, we'll really make bank! *'Corrin:' OK... *'Anna:' With that settled, we'll need to set a date for the wedding next... No, wait! I need to contact all of my sisters first. But what is the least expensive way to contact that many people... *'Corrin:' This is going to be an interesting ceremony... * Anna: Being with you makes me feel like good things will keep happening... Is it okay that I still love money a little more than you? With Female Corrin C Support * Anna: ... * Corrin: What's wrong, Anna? You were smiling a moment ago. * Anna: Huh? I was smiling? * Corrin: What? You don't remember? Just a minute ago, you were showing me a bunch of different goods. And I told you that I didn't need anything... But you gave me some expensive makeup and said I could pay when I had the money. * Anna: I... I didn't do that. * Corrin: I'm telling you, you did! I refused again, but you said, "You can pay the interest with King Garon's signature." And then you happily skipped off, shouting, "I'm gonna make bank today!" * Anna: That sounds like me, but... I swear it wasn't. * Corrin: Huh? What do you mean? * Anna: It was probably one of my sisters. I have quite a few of them, and we all have the same name, same looks, and same job. My sisters live all over the world, so it wouldn't be odd to run into one of them. * Corrin: I don't even... * Anna: You wanted to know what's wrong, right? I was worrying about those very sisters. I can understand why we look alike, but why were we all named the same? I'm strongly considering doing some rebranding and changing my name. * Corrin: I...can't say I blame you. B Support * Corrin: '''Anna, you're looking rather glum again... Err... I suppose I should ask first, but are you... our... Anna? You're the Anna who was thinking about changing her name, right? * '''Anna: '''Yeah, don't worry. I'm that Anna. * '''Corrin: '''Oh good. I didn't want to make that mistake twice. * '''Anna: Thanks for double-checking. Ughhhh... * Corrin: '''That was a pretty big sigh. * '''Anna: '''There'd be no need for you to check who I am if I could decide on a new name. But I just can't come up with one. Nothing I think of feels like it really fits. Do you have any good ideas? I'd pay really well for your best ones. ...Wait, I don't want to waste my gold. How about King Garon's signature instead? * '''Corrin: '''Eh, no thanks. I really don't need my father's signature. Besides, I don't think he'd give you one to give me, even if you asked nicely. * '''Anna: '''I... I suppose you're right. Awwww, why is this so hard? I want a name that captures my personality! Something that is unique to me and me alone. * '''Corrin: '''Something that captures you and your personality... How about Goldy... or Casha? Or maybe Sellma, or Salestia? * '''Anna: '''Those certainly fit me, bit I can't say I'd like to be called any of them. Besides, all my sisters could fit those, too. * '''Corrin: '''Hmm... This really isn't easy... I wonder if your parents had a hard time deciding too. * '''Anna: '''Huh? * '''Corrin: '''I would think it'd be really inconvenient to give all your children the same name... * '''Anna: You're right... I wonder why they did that... I'm going to think about it for a little bit. * Corrin: '''Let me know if you figure it out! A Support * '''Anna: Oh, Corrin! * Corrin: Anna, did something good happen? You look like a huge weight has been lifted from your shoulders. * Anna: It has! I've decided to stick with the name Anna. * Corrin: I'm happy for you! But why the change of heart? * Anna: After we talked, I started to think about my childhood and living with all my sisters. Then I realized something amazing. You might not believe it... Whenever my parents needed one of us, they'd just yell our name... But only the Anna they meant to call would respond. * Corrin: Huh? What do you mean? * Anna: The way my parents said our names would change ever so slightly. Anna only has four letters, but there are actually a lot of different ways to say it. We were able to train ourselves to listen for the differences. Here, it'll make more sense to you if I show you how it's done. Say my name in a few different ways. * Corrin: All right... Anna. * Anna: ... * Corrin: And I guess... Anna. * Anna: ... You need to raise that last part. Go up when you say the "na." * Corrin: Er...OK. Anna. * Anna: That's it! Right there! That's me! My parents would say my name by slightly raising the "na" at the end. That's precisely why it shows my personality. I think compared to my sisters, I'm a bit more determined to succeed. * Corrin: I don't quite... * Anna: Maybe my parents named me... with the belief that I would never give up on a goal, no matter what. That I'd always try to end anything that I did on a high note, like my name! When I think of it that way, I'm certain I can continue being Anna. I still don't know why my parents gave us all the same name, though. Regardless, thanks for sticking with me on this, Corrin. * Corrin: I'm glad things worked out for you, Anna. * Anna: I wouldn't have found my way if it wasn't for your help. Would you like a signature from King Garon as a reward? * Corrin: ...No thanks. I'm good. With Female Kana C Support * Kana: Mama! Hey, Mama! * Anna: Hey kiddo! What's up? * Kana: Look! I picked some pretty flowers for you! They're yellow like the sun! * Anna: Or gold! Oh, these daisies are perfect! Thank you! * Kana: Do you really like them? * Anna: I do! You seem to be bringing me an awful lot of flowers lately, through. * Kana: I just remembered that when I was real little, we'd go looking at flowers together. You always smiled so much. And I love your smile, Mama! So I decided to start bringing you lots and lots of flowers to help you smile! * Anna: Oh! That's so sweet of you, honey. But I do have a teensy favor to ask of you. * Kana: Anything. Mama. What do you need? * Anna: Remember how I told you that flowers need time to grow big and strong, just like us? That means that when you pick them, you don't let them grow properly. * Kana: Oh no! I've been hurting them?! It was an accident! I'm sorry, flowers! * Anna: Don't worry Kana. That's no the problem! You just can't pick them too soon. If you pick them before they mature, you can sell them at full price! So you just need to promise not to pick any more baby flowers. OK? * Kana: O-OK! B-but...if I do that, then how can I show you all the neat flowers I find? * Anna: Hmmm... How about if you find some, you come and get me. I'll come with you to see if they're ready for picking. How does that sound? * Kana: Really? You won't be too busy? * Anna: As if! I'm never too busy for you, dear. Especially not when there's money to be made! * Kana: OK, it's a deal! We'll go look at all the nice flowers together! That's a promise Mama! B Support * Kana: La la lalala-la la ♪ And now it's Mama time! * Anna: Oh, Kana. It just jingles my purse to see you so happy. * Kana: Why wouldn't I be happy? I just found some great flowers for us to go look at! You're going to love them. I'm sure of it! Look! There they are, Mama! * Anna: Oh, you were right, dear. These are such a lovely shade of red, too. * Kana: I know-I love this color. It's so pretty, and the petals are so soft... They reminded me of you Mama. * Anna: Aww. That's very flattering, but I don't know how flowerlike I am... Still thanks, Kana! * Kana: Don't be embarrassed, Mama! I love flowers, but I love your smiles even more! * Anna: Well, I love your smiles even more than that! * Kana: Really? Yay! * Anna: Oh that reminds me: I have something to show you. * Kana: Oooh, is it something good? Can I see it right now? What is it? * Anna: Heh heh heh... Well, it's- * Kana: Ah! Wait! Don't tell me! That way I'll be even more surprised when you have it. * Anna: All right, I'll keep it safe until we can sit down and look at it together. * Kana: Yay! can't wait! A Support * Kana: Mama, I'm here! Where is the thing you wanted to show me? * Anna: Oh, hey Kana! Over here! * Kana: Oh, wow! This is such a big book! And look at all these flowers! Where did you get all of them? * Anna: These are the ones you've been bringing me! I dried them all out and pressed them between the pages so they'd be safe. It's the perfect place for me to keep all your little gifts. And it's got the best binding money can buy! * Kana: This is amazing! Really, really amazing! I hadn't realized how many flowers I'd brought you, either. Look, there are the yellow daisies I gave you the other day! Mama, thank for taking such good care of the flowers I gave you. It makes me so happy! * Anna: And thank you for all the love you're given me. And for the flowers! With this book, I'ill be able to cherish them for a long, long time. * Kana: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked them so much! * Anna: You know, we didn't pick those red flowers we saw the other day... But we did make some nice memories when we went to go look a them. Here's to many more like them! * Kana: I love you so much Mama! * Anna: I love you too, Kana!Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates supports